The things that matter
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: In a world that has gone to hell, where survive or die are the only two options, you learn to cherish the small things. KyouTaku Apocalypse AU, inspired by 'So Close, Yet So Far' from kiwibikercookie. Warning: slight gore.


**Heey Minna!**

 **I know I am VERRYYYYY late but this is still for KyouTaku Day!**

 **I wrote this on said day but it just wouldn't go the way I wanted it to and I didn't want to give you guys some half-assed fic...**

 **So after A LOT of editing I finally managed to make it a decent story!**

 **This story was inspired by _kiwibikercookie's 'So Close, Yet So Far'_!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review with your thoughts! ^.^**

* * *

If it has been weeks or months I cannot tell. Ever after that dreadful day I have lost sense of time. We have tried and even succeeded for a while but it was all in vain, at some point you were bound to lose count and that only after a few weeks.

I can still remember that day clearly, those images forever burnt on my retina. Buildings lit up by flames, the screams, all the corpses... The worst part not the countless bodies on the ground, but the ones that were still moving. Stumbling, grabbing and biting, blood spilling everywhere.

 _I'm sitting in my classroom following my English class. Outside some strange noises can be heard so all the students are looking out the window. Screams echo through the school building and panic is slowly coming to the surface, breaking loose after hearing a warning from the speakers to evacuate the school. But I can't hear the end as the speaker gets interrupted, horrible sounds following afterwards._

Hayami takes my hand, dragging me out of the classroom and up the stairs to the roof. But it is too late, one of those terrible creatures that once used to be human managed to follow us and attacks. It gets a hold of Hayami and I hear his horrified screams, full of terror. I can only watch as the monster bites his neck, blood staining the ground below.

Shindou woke from a thumping noise, sitting up straight, senses sharp, eyes scanning. He didn't even have the time to recover from his nightmare.

The always lurking danger, it had become a part of life where grieving, crying, or anything that indicated lack of strength was soon followed by death. All there was left was the will to survive, and you would do anything for it.

Shindou scanned the room quickly and a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he saw a rat in the corner of the empty room they were occupying for the moment. They had found the old abandoned factory a few days ago. After checking it, while disposing of all the dangers, they had finally settled after what had seemed like an eternity. It was not beautiful with the grim walls and small hallways and far from comfortable but at least it was safe.

Shindou soon found himself being pushed back down by a strong arm wrapped around his waist. A warmth spread through his back as he was pulled against a muscled chest. He felt the person burry his face in his shoulder and inhale deeply, the arms around his chest tightening. His expression softened at the gestures and he relaxed in the other's arms before breaking the comfortable silence.

"Kyousuke, we have to get up."

A small groan escaped the others mouth as Shindou felt Tsurugi against him. But instead of letting him go in order to get up Tsurugi started to place small kisses on his shoulder and neck, slowly moving upwards until he reached his ear.

"But I don't want to," was whispered and the warm breath made Shindou shiver.

"You know we have to, we're almost out of supplies."

Shindou wiggled and managed to turn around in Tsurugi's arms, facing his lover. Tsurugi's eyes were open, sharp golden irises looking straight at him as if they could see his bare soul. Most would get uncomfortable but Shindou only admired the intimate gaze that was directed at him. They had been through so much together, from small victories to the horrible breakdown after a loss.

Shindou, enchanted by Tsurugi's gaze, leant in and let their lips meet in a loving kiss. Soft and delicate flesh brushing together, exchanging heat. He felt Tsurugi's arms press him closer as he wrapped his around Tsurugi's neck, successfully deepening the kiss.

This was all that mattered. Feeling the other's movements, their body heat; knowing they are still there, that they are still ALIVE. Because that's all there is in this new world; surviving, staying alive.

These are the moments they cherish the most.


End file.
